


Yes,sir

by tomoshibi



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen Ackles, M/M, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoshibi/pseuds/tomoshibi
Summary: 国王Jared得到了神使，现在他要好好的疼爱他的小男孩了。





	Yes,sir

Jensen醒来的时候发现自己正在哭泣。  
他的意识大概是被抛到浪尖然后重重沉到海底，身体在半途中落到礁石上粉身碎骨。那很疼，他一定是因为这个才忍不住的哭。但同时他感到轻松，感到欢愉，像是两股飓风旋涡挤压住他，他除了哭泣别无他法，因为张开嘴也呼吸不到任何氧气。  
但是有一双大手接住他了。温热的手心贴上脸颊，拇指推开他死死咬住的唇，舌尖还能触到咸涩的气味。于是他睁开眼睛，无法抗拒的倾入男人怀里。  
倾入这个正在贯穿自己的男人怀抱里。

*  
Jared走过灯火辉煌的王宫长廊，路上每一个侍者、臣子都对他恭敬的弯下腰，于是他便假装没看见那些人窥向男孩的眼睛里有如油水与蛆虫混腻下流的欲望。  
他侧头看着男孩僵硬的步伐，低头的阴影里长睫扑闪像是易碎的蝶翅。他忽然对他的战利品，他的神使感到不真实。蕴含着巨大能量而珍贵无比的神使终于为他所有，但这时他才发现他想拥有的不仅是这份力量。  
男孩低头时柔软的金发垂落，衣领间漏出白净的一块脖颈，他将手贴上去，感觉到瘦小身躯细微的颤抖，几乎能想见那双金绿瞳孔像是受惊小鹿一般散大。他用手指在那一小块皮肤和发尾间安抚的划圈，却又在被过于美好的触感蛊惑之前不得不强压下自己的心思。  
“忘了我怎么教你的吗。”刻意压低的声音显出几分威压，男孩不禁更剧烈的颤抖了一下，Jared满意的望着男孩主动挨近了一步，纤长手指小心翼翼的揪住他衣角，再看时耳尖也染上一点粉意。  
Jared笑着迎上所有艳羡目光，薄唇牵出赞扬。  
“Good boy.”

最初他只是疑惑。神使穿着华贵的衣裳，被放置在铺着金丝绸缎的大床中央似乎能陷进柔软的绒枕中，走近看时才能发觉男孩的双手和双脚都用细细的绸绳绑在镂空的楠木床柱上，眼角到耳边都烧红成一片，绿眼睛泛着水汽像晨雾里的密林，红唇紧抿着委屈极了，却一丝声响都不曾发出。  
即使Jared凑近，男孩也只是一瞬间有期盼自面上一晃而过，仍是连最细小的闷哼都强忍着，Jared伸过手时也不躲闪，可他明明看见他眼里掩不住的惊惧。  
这一切都太脱离正常了。  
他不知道Jensen究竟有过什么样的经历，但这种如同抚摸人偶的错觉让他没来由的烦闷。他猛地拉动男孩的腿，Jensen身子歪倒的同时又被绳结拉扯固定，一连串的动作间能够听见微弱而清脆的铃音，紧闭的唇间也忍不住发出一声惊喘，然后迅速的咬着唇坐好，抬眼看向Jared的视线几乎带着恐慌，让Jared呼吸都被窒住片刻，脑子里面能想到的就只有把男孩拥进怀里然后揉碎在自己身体里才好不再让他露出这样的眼神。  
指尖沿着锐利的锁骨向下滑动到小腹，揉弄着那一小块布料时能够看见衣摆之下若隐若现的是没有遮掩的白皙腿根。他从床角拿起另一个不会发出声响的精致铃铛把玩，笑容落在Jensen眼里几近残忍。  
“我猜一只铃铛对你而言未免太不满足，Jen？”

穴口早已经润滑的好了，轻松的就能吞下半指宽的银色小球。铃铛遇见炙热的肠道立马疯狂的响动起来，冰凉的刺激让Jensen下意识收紧后穴想要推出，结果却是将铃铛送的愈深，两只银铃相叠的碰撞在偌大的房间里显得越发清晰，Jensen全身都发软，颤栗的力度令绸绳都在腕处勒出浅细红痕，喉间是抑制不住的呜咽，每每在身体就快要倾向Jared的时候又强行使着最后一丝气力将自己拉回。  
男孩无条件的服从忽然激起男人的施虐心理，他直接探入三根手指，不顾Jensen的惊呼，动作粗暴的旋转按压着肉壁，指尖在碰到铃铛时更是毫不留情的搅动起来，任由铃铛一次又一次的抵上深处的突起。Jensen手脚上的束缚早已被他解开，但他一动也不敢动，手指将一小块被单攥的死紧，齿间的唇肉鲜红的快要泛出血，眼眶里盈着水汽，轻轻一眨便落下一滴来。  
“Jensen，你不说话，我就当你喜欢这个了。”Jared不知道自己究竟想要得到什么，但一定还不够。他在摆弄铃铛的空隙间用另一只手握住男孩被冷落已久的性器，坚硬的热度显示着他随时都在即将高潮的边缘，他不紧不慢的套弄让Jensen不自觉的挺动腰肢，在意识到自己的动作后又立刻低下头忍住不动，好像自己犯了天大的错误般。于是Jared低头咬住男孩柔软的耳垂，后穴里的手指越发肆虐起来，逼出更多细细软软的哭声，然后在手中的柱体抽动着快要爆发的时候捏住底部，用带着薄茧的指腹在顶端的小口处来回磨蹭。  
“告诉我，Jen，你想要什么。”  
Jensen不知道该如何回答。他想让Jared松开手让他射，他想把身体里折磨人的两只铃铛拿走，然后用更真实滚烫的东西填满他。但是他不敢说，更不敢有所要求，而Jared的要求也是他必须遵循的命令，只好积攒气力在能够喘息的片刻小声说着“Please”，用哽咽不住的声音一遍一遍的重复这个词好像就能够得到他想要的一切。  
令人庆幸的是Jared似乎明白了他的想法，只是指尖追逐着滑腻的银球仿佛是某种温柔的酷刑。他觉得腺体和肉壁都已经因为不曾停歇的震动而变得麻木，所有的神经都被滞留在最高点无法落下，官能感知早已过载。在最后一只铃铛从身体里取出来的同时Jared也解除了对他的桎梏，在铃口处重重的擦过然后他的意识就从抽痛的阴茎里溅洒的四处都是，他终于支撑不住的倒入男人的双臂时额角传来嘴唇温热的触感。在彻底沉入甜美的黑暗之前Jensen错觉听到满足的低笑声。

*  
神使是神赐给胜者的礼物。  
他们都这么说，他们都这么想。于是男孩的记忆里除了争夺与杀戮再无他物。  
不对，还有手。他记不清那些都是谁的手，密密麻麻的遮掩过来，或许是为了他的力量，或许是为了他的身体。鲜血覆盖视线，白噪蒙蔽耳膜，还有气味，令人作呕的气味铺天盖地令他窒息。他拼命挣扎，尖叫，逃脱不开，那些手黏腻的爬过身体像是想要展开每一寸皮肤，像是这样就可以得到神灵的恩典。  
Jensen只明白神灵不会赐予他的使者任何一丝慈悲。那么最好是不去听，不去看，不去想，任由自己被随意剖解，低下头微笑才更轻松。因为他们夸赞他强大的力量，夸赞他美丽的外表，但是没有人记得他的名字。  
神使的灵魂和姓名都是多余的。

“Jensen.”  
声音的主人固执的，一遍又一遍的唤着他的名字。这到底有什么意义？他昏昏沉沉地想，然后在还未落下的泪水被吻走之后才猛然清醒过来。首先映入眼中的是烛火——银色的烛台上纠缠的花纹蔓延，火焰晕染开的空间可以看见神像。  
他是神使，那么理所当然应该待在离神最近的祭祀室里。Jensen勉力拼凑起记忆，想起今日正是一场盛大的祭典，教堂里簇拥着前来参加弥撒的民众，而最为尊贵的王却在祭典开始之后便不见踪影。  
“我...呜！”他想开口，却只能够发出一声破碎的呻吟。王似乎是恼于被遗忘了这许久，原本退到穴口处浅浅抽插的阴茎忽然闯入，头部又重又深的碾过腺体，过于敏感的身体颤栗着几乎快要立刻就射出来。  
“你又不专心了，Jen.”Jared眯起眼睛，望着一时被快感所沉溺而有些涣散的翠色瞳孔，在又一次的顶撞后决绝的撤离出紧窒的肠道，向后懒懒的靠坐上祭台。男孩早已被操的松软的穴口还在不断的张合着，大量的白色液体混杂着爱液挽留不住的自腿间涌出，打湿了身下的软垫。  
Jensen吸了吸鼻子，眨落睫毛上的一滴泪珠，雾蒙蒙的眸子看着面前的男人似乎还没能理解过来发生了什么，深红色的柱体抵在自己的小腹上徒劳了抽动了几下后便再也得不到任何抚慰，寂静的房间里只有他尚未平息的细小喘息，还听得见门外人群的祈祷声响。他的视线从王英俊的面容下移到直到刚刚还在侵占他的过于巨大的怪物阴茎上，一时间不知道该如何动作。  
然后大手又重新回到他的皮肤上———这感觉简直太好了，那只手握住他的腿根抚摸着内侧，令他几乎腿软的支撑不住自己，指尖不急不缓的划过细嫩的皮肤和穴口出的皱褶，另一只手用圆润的指甲戳弄着他早已红肿不堪的乳尖，他为这过于点到为止的触感发出细小的哀鸣声，身体不自觉的将胸口送的更多，腰部摆动着想要让小穴离手指更近一些。  
“Jen，你不说出来，我可不知道该做什么。”  
湿漉的指尖沿着丰润的唇滑动，轻轻触碰粉色的小舌，男人的话语仿佛带着某种蛊惑，在他的大脑还在叫嚣着停止的指令之时身体已经向前微微颤栗着吻上男人，男孩笨拙的张开嘴，牙齿都磕绊到一块。下一秒便被Jared握住汗涔的后颈加深了亲吻，舌头被卷走用力的吮吸好像要夺走他的所有呼吸，嘴里的每一寸缝隙都被侵略带着能够将他点燃的热意，男人厚重的呼吸喷洒在皮肤上将那里都烧着成一片粉色。  
Jensen的大脑几乎有些迷糊了，这个从不曾使用过他力量的男人到底想从他这里得到什么？他唤他的名字，给予他温柔的笑容和亲吻，好像Jensen并非一件工具而是他宠爱的男孩儿。余光中他看见神像的双眼。  
神啊，若是你真的在注视着我———

“Fuck me.”  
这大概是他自有记忆以来对自己所有者第一次的请求。身体的空虚被立刻填满的充实感让他无声的抽噎起来，后穴欣喜的咬紧粗大的阴茎，不断涌出更多的爱液随着两人的动作将股间沾的泥泞一片，咕啾的水声在房间里显得格外清晰。Jared舔咬着他的乳尖直到它们再次充血挺立，在他斑驳的胸膛上一路向上留下更多的痕迹，痛感的刺激令Jensen觉得自己的高亢的哭叫声大概整个教堂都能听见。最后那双唇再次来到他耳边，汗湿的长发贴在他侧脸。  
“你不会再被任何人所拥有，Jensen，你是属于我一个人的。你明白了吗？”  
在剧烈的高潮中Jensen分不清自己究竟是在不住的点头还是在大声的叫喊，门外的弥撒似乎已经结束了，在烛火摇曳着熄灭之前他望进那双榛绿色的眸子。  
“Yes,sir.”


End file.
